Es mejor un abrazo
by Azkaban
Summary: Tristeza... algo que todos sentimos... leed esta historia que nos enseña mucho...


El dolor se apoderaba de su corazón, no se creía lo que le pasaba, amaba a su mejor amigo!!!! era algo imposible, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo pasó, de lo único que se enteró fue de que nació para amarle, incluso antes de nacer le amaba.........  
  
No puede ser!!!!, sollozos entrecortados salían de su boca a la vez que emitía leves gemidos debido a su llanto, respiraba con dificultad y se abrazaba las piernas en un acto involuntario, como queriendo darse calor, pero el calor de un abrazo es lo que la hacía comprender que ese torrente de emociones era bueno, pero no era lo que ella creía, era amor, si, pero de verdad......... no lo entendía.  
  
Sus cabellos castaños se deslizaban por su rostro triste, se pegaban a sus mejillas humedecidas por el recorrido de las lágrimas, levantó una bella mirada con un deje de nostalgia y verdadera tristeza, sus ojos del color marrón con delgadas líneas miel estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, y aguados hasta rebosar la hacían parecer una visión de un alma pura pero llena de sufrimiento, en verdad esa joven no era otra que Virginia Weasley con el cabello rojo como el fuego con destellos naranjas ( muy brillantes) ocultos tras la luna......... sus cabellos se reflejaban marrones con la luz de la luna.........  
  
Meciéndose como una niña que necesita el consuelo de su madre pensaba en él, el moreno de ojos verdes, el niño que vivió, se convirtió en su mejor amiga cuando su hermano y Hermione se transformaron en novios, ella creía que ya no le amaba, ingenua Ginny......... no se puede dejar de amar al mismo amor, de pronto ocultó su cara entre sus brazos apoyando la frente en sus rodillas.  
  
No escuchó como la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de 5º curso de gryffindor se abría y se adentraba una persona en su cuarto, de pronto, la joven Weasley notó un abrazo, y sin mirar quien era, estrechó a esa persona contra ella y lloró con profundo miedo, dolor, rabia, impotencia y otros sentimientos mezclados del amor, apoyada en el hombro pudo notar que se trataba de un varón quien la abrazaba, pero eso no era importante, lo importante es que la abrazaba una persona......... la acarició el pelo y la puso de rodillas hasta que ambos quedaron de rodillas sobre el suelo, el misterioso hombre la mecía y sujetaba como si supiese que la vida de ella pendía en ese momento de un hilo que su gesto conservaba aún intacto.  
  
Después de estar un buen rato en esa postura, la joven maga (o bruja) se dio cuenta de su situación, estaba abrazada a un chico que no conocía de nada, le había llorado y estaba en el cuarto de las chicas!!!!  
  
Ginny había sido una imprudente!!!! el caso es que la estudiante de magia se separó del muchacho que tanto la había ayudado un poco asustada y alterada, su sorpresa se incrementó cuando miró a la cara al desconocido.........  
  
No lo creía, era él, el joven con el que tantas noches había soñado y aún continuaba haciéndolo, sólo que se lo negaba a sí misma, pero entonces se relajó y le miró a la cara de forma directa, sus ojos......... sus ojos brillaban como dos joyas en medio de la penumbra de su cuarto, su sonrisa era tierna y sincera, consolaba hasta a un alma en pena, de pronto notó cómo el muchacho no la había soltado, tenía sus dulces manos en los hombros de ella y entonces......... las subió hasta su rostro, le limpió los surcos que antes gotas saladas de sus ojos le habían dejado y le acarició el cuello, la nuca y las mejillas...  
  
Los labios los rozó ligeramente haciendo cerrar los ojos a la valiente Weasley, había una gota en sus labios... acercó su cara hasta quedar pegado a la de ella, entonces bebió, bebió esas lágrimas que se vertían por él, ambos jóvenes cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus labios hasta responderse el beso, pero todo paró tan pronto como había empezado, se separaron y ambos emitieron un suspiro, entonces el joven dijo con una sonrisa en la cara: Es mejor sentir un abrazo lleno de cariño a un beso lleno de deseo físico y emocional.  
  
La abrazó de nuevo y así se quedaron hasta una hora más tarde, cuando se volvieron a separar se miraron a los ojos y esta vez el deseo y la pasión quedaron a un lado para dejar sitio al amor, esta vez si se besaron, él presionaba ligeramente sus labios contra los de ella en un gesto lleno de ternura, ella movía sus labios respondiendo al beso, después de un buen rato, algo intentaba traspasar los labios de Ginny para introducirse en su boca, era la lengua del joven, los labios de ella se abrieron permitiendo entrada pero bloqueando salida alguna, cada milímetro, por fuera y dentro de los labios, por la parte exterior e interior de los dientes, por encima y debajo de su lengua, a lo largo de su paladar hasta llegar a su garganta......... ella emitió un leve pero profundo gemido que vibró en la lengua del chico, al principio era un poco asqueroso, pero después ella hizo lo mismo con la boca de el chico, sus bocas encajadas perfectamente se movían en un gesto de apertura y movimiento por lo que la lengua de los dos chicos hacían dentro de la boca del otro, se separaron.........  
  
Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, se dijeron te amo en susurros al oído del otro y se abrazaron.  
  
De no haber sido por ese abrazo no habría pasado esto entre Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter, así que ya sabéis, no os dejéis dominar por la pasión si no por el cariño, es mejor un abrazo lleno de cariño que un beso lleno de pasión sexual.  
  
Un besoteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
FIN!!!!!!!!  
  
ATTE: Azkaban 


End file.
